Rey the Hedgedragon: Skunk Babysitting
'''Rey the Hedgedragon: Skunk Babysitting '''is a game which depicts Rey the Hedgedragon babysitting a bunch of baby girl skunks. This game has a comic version made by JTH himself, but is still unfinished. This game will have a roleplay version, but it is coming soon. Gameplay You play as Rey the Hedgedragon. It begins on a morning in Ventilus Grasslands. Rey was walking to a grassland and saw 7 baby girl skunks which are lying on the grass, very tired & bathed in dew. He was amused of this, but felt pity for their situation. He thinks that someone may have left them on the grass. Then he takes the baby girl skunks to his own cottage in Arctical Island. As you are in your own comfy home, you are to take care of these cutie pies for 2 weeks until their mother comes back. Win Conditions The goal of the game is to keep the 7 baby girl skunks very happy. The player's score is based on the baby girl skunks' overall happiness. Game Over Conditions If you have met a single condition *One of your babies die. This condition is available when Ending 2 is not yet accomplished. *One of your 1st babies die. This condition is available when Ending 2 is accomplished. *One of your babies is abducted. *Their overall happiness becomes completely 0. List of Known Babies These 7 baby girl skunks were born in Ventilus Grasslands, where Rey saw them, lying on the grass. The mother's condition was still unknown at that time. After their birth, their mother presumably died or they might have been left for the night on the dew-bathed grass by their mother that might have left due to her condition. They haven't been named by the mother officialy, so Rey named them instead temporarily (will be permanent when the second ending has been fulfilled), based on the 7 colors on the rainbow. He even dressed them in small dresses with colors that correspond with their names. However, Rey's intelligence is not as high as geniuses, so he named them as the following. Ruby the Baby Girl Skunk She is a cheerful baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty red baby tee. Amber the Baby Girl Skunk She is a much charming baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty orange baby tee. Citrine the Baby Girl Skunk She is a sleepy baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty yellow baby tee. Emerald the Baby Girl Skunk She is a sickly baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty green baby tee. Turquoise the Baby Girl Skunk She is a shy baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty blue baby tee. Sapphire the Baby Girl Skunk She is a weepy baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty indigo baby tee. Amethyst the Baby Girl Skunk She is a small & adorable baby. Rey dressed her in a dainty violet baby tee. Ashley the Baby Girl Skunk Ashley the Skunk appears in this game. JTH presumes that Rey dressed her in a dainty white baby tee. History Beginning It begins on a morning in Ventilus Grasslands. Rey was walking to a grassland and saw 7 baby girl skunks which are lying on the grass, very tired & bathed in dew. He was amused of this, but felt pity for their situation. He thinks that someone may have left them on the grass. Then he takes the baby girl skunks to his own cottage in Arctical Island. Ending There are two types of endings. You will achieve the first ending when the baby girl skunks' happiness is not so high enough. You will achieve the second ending when the baby girl skunks' happiness is high enough, with additional rewards: unlimited gameplay, secret missions to achieve, and more arriving babies! Mother's Return After 2 weeks of service, the mother comes back, but is looking for her babies. She finds the babies in Rey's cottage. Rey notices her and apologizes to the mother. The mother comforts him and gives him gifts as a way of saying thanks. She told Rey that he has full permission to enter her house and help her take care of the baby girl skunks. Rey was delighted and thanked the mother. The normal credits roll after the scene. After the credits, a dialog box appears, asking the player to save his file. If the player saves the file, he/she can play it back to the beginning, but his money will be added to the base amount of money in the beginning of the game. The upgrades that he bought are also preserved. Caring for them Anytime After 2 weeks of babysitting the 7 baby girl skunks, the mother already died of giving birth to these septuple baby girl skunks, so you can take care of the cuties freely. Anytime! Rey adopted them after finding out the condition of the mother. The gameplay will be endless and more fun if the baby girl skunks overall happiness is still high enough after 2 weeks of babysitting them. This will cause other parts of the game to be unlocked. You can achieve this if the baby girl skunks overall happiness is high enough until the end of the game. Stats The player must raise the stats to keep the babies happy. Note though, each baby in the septuple bunch have individual stat ranges which excludes overall happiness. Red-colored stats vary from time-to-time. Player's Stats * * *Morals *Gentleness Baby Stats *Relationship *Stress *Satisfaction *Health *Hygiene *Fragility Activities You can initiate the following: *Cuddle them - Increases happiness. *Cook food for them (cereals, oatmeal, etc) - Increases satisfaction. When feeding them with nutritious foods and feeding them regularly, their health increases. *Feed them in Arctical Island Luxury Restaurant - Increases satisfaction, gentleness, and overall happiness. *Bathe them - Increases hygiene. *Sleep with them - Increases energy, happiness, & gentleness. Eventually, when done in the afternoon (when your energy needs increasing), you'll wake up in the late afternoon or the early evening. *Brush their teeth - Increases hygiene. *Bathe them fully - Increases hygiene, gentleness, relationship, and overall happiness. *Play with them (dolls, stuffed toys, etc.) Increases relationship and happiness. *Supply them with medicine - Only used when the baby girl skunks are sick. Stabilizes health. *Call someone (Josh, Yuki, Jack, Patricia) - A series of stat increase may happen if the player's choices are good. *Bottle-feed them - Increases satisfaction. *Groom them - Increases happiness & gentleness. *Change their diapers - Increases hygiene. *Stroll in the Mystic Forest - Increases happiness, relationship, and gentleness. *Protect them from kidnappers - Increases morals, gentleness, and relationship. You can initiate a special activity where you will save loads of baby girl skunks from the clutches of Professor Trollus. You must save all the baby girl skunks you see in the HQ's BGS Chamber. It is a maze, yes. You will also defeat the mechanical automatons that torture the poor little cutie pies mercilessly. When you reach the final stage of the activity, you will encounter the cutest and most hurt baby girl skunk Professor Trollus painfully tethered in a special chamber. This baby girl skunk is really hurt, her neck tightly tethered by some invention and her limbs nearly-breaking due to the narrowness of this invention Prof. Trollus created. This cruel mad professor named the invention "Tethering Siphon Bevel". Rey must do everything to free this very cute baby girl skunk named "Ashley" from getting completely drained of energy. You must do the following to free Ashley from the invention: *Cut all of the four foundations of the bevel carefully. *Do it fast. There's a time limit of 5 minutes. *Hush Ashley and comfort her. The alarm may activate when Ashley's crying is too loud. *Carefully disable the invention to hush Ashley from too much crying. Cut the correct wires carefully. Ashley may get electrocuted and cry very loud if you cut the wrong wire. *To finish the activity, cut across the bevel carefully! Be careful on cutting it, Ashley may get hit and cry louder than usual. It may also affect the next event. If Ashley is carelessly wounded, it may be a bit more difficult to take care of her after the activity, as you need to stabilize her health. If Ashley has no gash on her body, you don't need to stabilize her health, except when she becomes sick, but fortunately, it is a rare occasion. It may happen when you finished the activity with 1 minute left or lower. *After saving her from the bevel, escape! You can escape instantly by using Rey's Naga Core to teleport. Then it's done. After the long activity, it's up to you on taking care of Ashley. Unlike the other baby girl skunks, she needs more care, because she is the center of abduction. Then you'll have lots of baby girl skunks in your cottage! More fun! You will do extra care for Ashley. You can do any activity above, but Ashley needs more attention. *Hush her - Increases happiness & relationship. *Play with her (dolls, rattles, etc.) - Increases happiness & relationship. *Change her mittens - Increases hygiene. *Sleep with her - Increases energy, happiness, & gentleness. Eventually, when done in the afternoon (when your energy needs increasing), you'll wake up in the late afternoon or the early evening. *Put her along with the babies - Increases happiness & gentleness. Tips *Basic Tip: All activities raise overall happiness, but there are some that only raise this stat by a small percent. *Keep your stats balanced, especially your energy. You can balance your energy with the other stats by sleeping with them every afternoon (necessarily that they must be satisfied). Fortunately, this kind of activity doesn't make another day pass, unlike the usual time to sleep. *When you find out the lowest percentage of stats, increase them easily by initiating activities that have good chain reactions. Here are examples: **When your Gentleness stat is high enough while the other stats are a bit lower, you can bathe them but clean them fully, like carefully cleaning their ears after bath, or cleaning their butts and other parts that are sensitive for their maximum comfort. It can increase hygiene, gentleness, relationship, and overall happiness. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Game Ideas